Saving Our Mates
by kyleeyup
Summary: THe Volturi took Alice, Bella, Rose, and Esme? The Cullen guys are creating a newborn army? Will they save their mates?
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV  
>Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and I sat around the living room.<br>Alice and Rose were looking at fashion magazines, Esme and I were watching 'How I met your mother'.  
>The guys were all out hunting.<br>It was a pretty normal, quite, and peaceful day.  
>I would be perfectly content if it stayed like this forever!<br>^Knock Knock Knock^  
>"Who would that be?" Esme asked looking at the door<br>"I don't know. Who would be coming to our house other than the guys? And they wouldnt knock!" Alice said  
>"Well, I'll get it!" I offered<br>I opened the door, and gasped.  
>"What are you doing here?" I asked<br>"We are here for you," Aro said smiling  
>"Excuse me?" Rosalie said walking up behind me<br>"You four are coming with us," Jane said  
>"No! We won't go with you!" Alice said<br>"Yes you will. Or we will kill your precious mates," Marcus said with an evil smile  
>"No!" Esme gasped<br>"You can't! Not Jasper!" Alice said panicky  
>"Why? Why do you want us?" Rosalie asked irritated<br>"Because," Aro said simply  
>"Grab them!" Marcus ordered<br>Then next thing I know, Alec, Jane, Demitri, and Heidi had us by are arms.  
>"STOP PLEASE!" I yell<br>Then they dragged us away into this stange looking vehicle.

Jasper POV

"No! Irritated grizzly is far better than mountain lion!" Emmett yelled to Edward

"You're an idiot!" Edward yelled back

Carlisle and I ran further ahead, because they kept stopping to argue.

When we finally got to the house we noticed a oddly familiar sent and the door wide open.

"Hello?" Carlisle called walking in

"Alice?" I called

Shed usually show some sign of being there when I called, even if she was beyond pissed at me.

"Esme!" Carlisle called walking upstairs

Edward and Emmett finally show up, both dripping wet and looking like theyve been fighting.

"Where is everyone?" Emmett asked

"Usually, they'd leave a not or something," Edward gumbled

"What's that?" Emmett asked

I picked it up.

"Oh god. Guys!" I call out

"Listen to this! 'Dear Carlisle and Sons, you are mist likely wondering where your presious mates are. Well, we have takin them. Your friend, Aro.' They've taken them!" I read the letter

"Esme!" Carlisle said mostly to himself

"We have to get them back!" Emmett stated the obvious

"Why did they take them?" Edward said quietly

Suddenly they were all quite. The light was still on.

The crisp night air blew though my hair making it fall in my face.

Alice. My Alice. They have her.

"Wait! Theres more on the back!" I said suddenly

They listened intently.

"They will no longer be your mates. Bella will be Alec's," I paused and looked at Edward

Who then punched the wall.

"WHAT?" Edward yelled

"Rosalie will be with Felix. Alice and Demitri," I stopped my jaw clenched

"I. Don't. Think. So," I said

"And Esme will be Marcus' new wife," I finished

Carlisle scoffed.

"What gives them this right?" Edward yelled

"They don't have it!" Carlisle answered

Suddenly the power went out.

We just stood there in an erie silence.

I look around the room and notice two dark hooded figures their vibrant red eyes shining.

"Hello?" Emmett asked

"Who's there?" Edward called

They acted calm but I could feel their fear. Who were these strangers.

The smaller of the two stepped out put the hood down.

I recognised her immediately.

"Jane!" I gasped

"Don't try anything!" She said in a tone of authority that reminded me of a principal or cop.

Then with one quick sweeping movement the two were gone.

The other never put her hood down, but I assumed it to be Heidi.

Then power came back on.

"What?" Emmett had a look of obfuscation on his face

"A threat," Edward stated in a cold voice that would send shivers down, even the toughest human's, spine.

"We must do something," Carlisle spoke

Carlisle was never one for violence, but if you messed with his family, he would kill.

Right now you could see that. His face held a look that meant business, he was ready to kill.

"What's the plan?" Edward asked

No one seemed to have one.

I thought again about Alice.

She would be terrified, but wouldn't show it. She would act strong and brave.

Her short,spiky, jet-black hair would fall in her usually bright and joyful golden eyes.

She would try to refuse, but wouldnt put up much of a fight for Demitri for he was stronger.

Thinking about her, what they could, and would, do to her brought a strong overpowering angry to me.

Edward looked lost. His messy red hair still dripping, as was his clothes.

Normally I would insult him, his Ginger hair, he soaked clothes, how he (most likely) lost the fight between he and Emmett.

But not now, not with Alice in danger.

I will save her, even if it kills me.

Which it just might. Might get all of us killed.

"Rosalie," Emmett said in a small, scared, broken voice that I never thought I would ever hear from him.

He probably didn't even know he used it or said Rosalie's name.

His broad shoulders slumped against the window he was now leaning on.

Edward slid down the wall and put his head in his hair.

There was a mixture of emotion in the room.

Anger. Fear. Pain. Love. Confusion.

"Why would they do this? I thought...I thought..." Carlisle trained off not finishing his sentence.

I know what he was thinking. He thought he and Aro were friends.

Clearly they werent, friends don't do this to other friends, I thought sourly.

He looked, if possible, even more lost than Edward.

Even angrier that Emmett.

Even in more pain than me.

I looked at him, he sat alone on the couch staring intently down at his hands.

"What are we going to do...?" Edward said quietly and mostly to himself

That's the million dollar question. What were we going to do?

We couldn't fight them, we were indubitably outnumbered.

What were we going to do?

Anger welled inside me, I couldnt control it or myself.

I punched the wall leaving a gaping hole.

If Esme were here she would have scolded me for it the punished me.

But my adoptive mother was not here.

She was in Italy with my wife and sisters.

My sisters, they were tough to say least.

Rosalie would be pissed.

Rosalie was a bitch sometimes, but I respected that. Edward on the other hand, found it unnecessary and irritating. Though Edwards personality wasn't always much better.

Bella. Well Bella's emotions were unpredictable.

But I know she wouldn't be happy.

She also would refuse. She always seemed a little hard headed and would do anything to get what she wanted.

She showed that when she was human and wanted to be a vampire.

She was willing to give up everything for it.

Her life, friends, family, and mostly just being human.

What most of our family would give anything to be...

Emmett absentmindedly turned on the tv.

A Sind called 'A story only I didn't know' by a Korean idol called IU played.

The beat reminded me of a memory of Alice and I, about a week or so after we had met. We were sitting in a small hotel room just outside of Philadelphia,on the street, across from us music was playing. I never learned the name of the song, but the beat reminded me if this one playing now. Night was just beginning to fall on this small street.

Alice suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me up we began to dance. Of course, I wasn't very good!

And she laughed a high golden laugh, it was beautiful laugh. When the song ended we fell on the bed and stared into each others eyes.

"I love you," I breathed out

"I love you, too!" Alice purred happily her head laid on my chest.

It was peaceful and confortable, I could have laid like that forever.

Then, I kissed her. And we kissed for long and passionately.

It was the best feeling I the world, her lips on mine, my arms around her. Her arms around me. Nothing could ever be ^SO perfect!

Suddenly 'High High' by two others kpop idols began playing and jerked me from my happy memory.

My heart sank further, now.

We sat, knowing there was nothing we could do, until Dawn came upon us.

The light shown through the ocean blue curtains that Esme loved. Birds chirped happily from outside.

Normally we would getting ready for school.

But not today. Today we would plan an attack agaist the Volturi. We would save them; Alice, Esme, Rosalie, and Bella.

Then another memory came crashing into my mind.

It was about two or three years after Alice and I joined the Cullen family.

Rosalie and I were left at home, everyone else was hunting.

"Jazz, did you finish your geometry?" Rosalie asked walking into the room I shared with Alice

She had never called me Jazz before.

"Yeah, Leah, here," I handed her my paper knowing she just wanted to copy it.

"Leah?" She asked taking my paper and sat do at the black spiny desk chair to copy it.

"You called me Jazz," I said simply and smirked

"Yeah, but usually people call me 'Rose' asa nickname!" She said laughing

"I don't like the name 'Rose'! I like Leah! It, like, added an 'A' to the end of your name and taking the 'Rosa' part out." I explained

"I guess that make since," she said laughing and handed my paper back to me

We stayed there until the others retuned home. We were just laughing and joking.

She was nicer once you broke her shell. I still call her 'Leah' to this day.

My memory was broke once more when Carlisle stood up

"I have a plan," he said grimly


	2. Chapter 2

Edward POV

Carlisle has a plan. Okay, maybe there is hope after all.

We have to save Bella. And the others!

I couldn't read Carlisles mind, he was blocking it.

"What is it? Your plan?" Jasper asked Carlisle

"We gather up as many vampires as possible and attack," Carlisle said

That was unlike him, he was never one for violence.

"Like make an army?" I asked

"Hey! Let's make a newborn army! I'm sure Jasper could teach us!" Emmett piped up

"Funny," Jasper said sarcastically

"Actually, that isn't a bad idea," Carlisle said deep in thought

Jaspers face held shear surprise.

"Are you insane? Because I think you are! A newborn army? You'd have to change so many people, then train them to fight!" Jasper practically yelled

Suddenly Jasper fell into a flashback.

I didn't like spying on him when he did this, but I couldn't resist reading his mind.

"Maria? You want me to help you train a vampire army? Are you insane?" Jasper whispered urgently

"Im not insane! Yes, I want you to help me, Major," Maria said with a smile that anyone would easily fall for

"Maria, that's dangerous!" Jasper said his red eyes shining with hints of fear

"Jasper, just come help me train them," Maria said sternly. Her long black hair flowing crazily in the dark night air, her bright crimson eyes glared intently at Jasper.

"You're probably right," Carlisle sight

Knocking Jasper from his flashback of the 'Dark Day's as I liked to call them

"How else are we going to save them? Us four plus maybe Tonyas family won't be enough! Emmett spoke

Right now, I didn't object the idea of a newborn army.

I'd do anything to save Bella. My Bella.

"What do you think, Jasper?" I asked my brother

"I don't know, Edward. It wouldn't be easy. And with newborns I can't promise they won't kill US! also, they CANNOT and WILL NOT resist any human blood," Jasper said

I looked away, he was right.

"What are we thinking? A newborn army? That's dangerous, itd be hard, and nearly impossible for us," Carlisle said looking disappointed in himself for ever thinking of agreeing to that

"But Carlisle! It's the only way!" I yelled

I knew Jasper wouldnt want to do this. He had already gone through it once. I knew newborns weren't easy to deal with, I had seen that with Victorias army.

Victoria. Riley. Why wasn't it that single now?

Of course, it wasn't simple then.

Plus, we also had the wolf pack on our side then.

To bad we didn't have them now.

Thinking back, I still believe Jacob to still be the better choice for Bella.

Why did she choose me?

Look where that has her now!

"I agree! It's the inky way to save them!" Emmett piped up

Carlisle sighed, deep in thought.

"Jasper? Would you help? For Alice? For the others?" Carlisle said looking Jasper in the eyes

Jasper looked down, his long messy honey-blond hair falling in his golden eyes.

"To save Alice, My mother, and sisters? Anything," Jasper finally spoke

"But, Carlisle, would you really be able to take that many lives?" Jasper spoke quietly

Not trying to talk him out of it, just concerned for Carlisle.

Carlisle froze.

As did I.

Would he? Could Carlisle do that?

"I...I don't know!" Carlisle exclaimed his head snapped up, his blonde hair flying back out of his face.

Bella POV

This is insane. They haven't even told us why we were here in thud dark, creepy, empty room.

I want Edward!

Suddenly, Rosalie let out a loud cry.

"What? What is it?" Esme asked panicky

"There's a spider!" Rosalie screamed

I rolled my eyes. Typical.

"Happy?" I asked stepping on it

"No! I'm stuck in here! I want Emmett!" Rosalie whined

It was quiet for a few moments

"Are they insane?" Alice shrieked

"What? Who's insane?" I asked

"Jasper, Dad, Emmett, and Edward!" She growled

"What are they doing?" Esme asked suddenly

"They want to create a newborn army and attack the Volturi!" Alice said quietly

"Who's brilliant idea was that? Jasper probably!" Rosalie said answering her own question

"You're blaming my husband?" Alice yelled jumping up

"Yes. He clearly had the most experience with that," Rosalie sneered

"How dare you!" Alice screened

"All I know is, when they all get killed, it's Jaspers fault!" Rosalie said and gave Alice an evil look

"What? Killed? I swear, if anything happens to Edward I'll kill Jasper!" I yelled without thinking

"It. Is. Not. Jaspers. Fault." Alice growled

"Is too!" Rosalie yelled

"Bitch!" Alice yelled back

"Stop fighting!" Esme yelled before Rosalie could reply

"I agree with Alice jasper is the last person I'd expect to want to do that. Why? He's already been there once and was miserable! He would know not to go back!" Esme spike calmly

She was probably right.

"Whatever," Rosalie rolled her eyes

"Besides, it was probably Edwards idea!" Alice smirked

"It was not!" I yelled

"Enough!" A voice called opening the door and walking into the already crowded room

"Why are we here, Aro?" Esme asked


End file.
